Window Watchers
by eating salad at the beach
Summary: Ani made me write this, and I went totally overboard...


What have I done...

* * *

><p>His long purple hair flowed delicately. As he raised his kimono-clad arm to the sun, his best friend leaned over him.<p>

"Hey, you're blocking my sun."

"Well, Mister Faggot-locks, I just got the best thing you'll ever see."

The samurai rose quickly, almost catching his head in the other man's crotch. _Close call_, he thought to himself. "You got me cupcakes?" He rose his head and looked directly in the other man's eyes.

"No… I got something even better."

Now, both of these men are pop stars. They live in luxury, their millions of fangirls sending them gifts.

The purple haired star, Gakupo, gave his hand to Kaito, his best, blue-haired friend. Kaito assisted Gakupo to his feet, and pat his friend on the back. He threw his hand over Gakupo's shoulder. The two men marched toward the house.

Kaito motioned for Gakupo to sit down on the couch. Sitting, Gakupo's sword made a pomf sound from the impact on the sofa. Trying to adjust to a more comfortable position, Gakupo struggled removing his swords and Kaito looked around for a certain DVD case.

Kaito pulled the teal case off the shelf and an evil smile drew across his face. He opened it and took the treasure out. The DVD did not have a single marking for a label. Kaito sensually inserted the DVD into the player, all the while Gakupo was struggling with his swords.

Kaito spun around happily and clapped his hands once for Gakupo's attention.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Kaito placed his butt awfully close to Gakupo's. Of course, since the two were best friends this didn't affect either of them much. The fangirl outside the window, staring in, however, was blushing. Under her breath she laughed to herself.

The DVD began to play and a pig tailed girl sang a love ballad.

"I've seen this before, Kaito."

"Oh no you haven't." Kaito leaned over closer to Gakupo.

_He's probably just tired, last week's concert was tough on him,_ Gakupo mused.

The fangirl outside the window, maker of the DVD was prepared. She was ready. She was not a she.

Kaito turn around and moved his face merely centimeters from Gakupo.

_We're a bored pair of best friends, we've made out plenty of times before_. Gakupo kept thinking to himself.

Kaito placed on hand on the nape of Kaito's neck.

"Not this _again,_ Kaito."

Kaito stuffed his hand through the opening of Gakupo's kimino and grabbed Gakupo's nuts. Holy shit, are you guys hearing me. KAITO JUST GRABBED GAKUPO'S FUCKING NUTS.

Gakupo just laughed to himself.

The fangirl outside the window was like three seconds away from creaming herself.

Kaito dug deeper and deeper in his grip of love. His tongue was already moved from Gakupo's neck to the back of his throat.

Gakupo didn't think any of this was weird. His friends and his do this all the time. Gakupo even remembered this one time where he, Kaito, Kiyoteru, Len, and Piko all made out with each other at the same time. It was pretty hot.

Playing along, Gakupo started to unbutton Kaito's pants and return the kiss harder.

The fangirl outside was screaming. Of course, Gakupo couldn't hear because he was in the middle of fucking his best friend with great intensity.

When the two men were in a sweaty embrace, dicks smashing against each other, tongues alternating between happy trails and mouths, there was a loud knock coming from the TV screen.

The fangirl was rolling around on the floor, unable to contain her laughter.

"OH MY GOD. DUDE. THIS IS PRETTY MUCH THE MOST FUCKED UP THING WE'VE EVER DONE." The TV caught Gakupo's attention. Gakupo adjusted to Kaito could comfortably suck his dick while Gakupo watch the screen. "Gakupo. Listen to me. Grab that Kaito's hair, it's not his. Er, her's… I'm outside the window watching this, man. I didn't think you would fall for this."

Gakupo removed the blue wig from the other "man."

"Holy shit."

Under the wig, frizzy brown hair flew everywhere. A pair of eye glasses plopped down, and zits covered the face.

"Damn fangirls."

Gakupo kicked her in the face and got up. He turned the window Kaito was staring in from. Gakupo did a little monkey dance, with his junk flopping every which way.

"SUCK MY DICK." Gakupo shouted loud enough for Kaito to hear.

"Yeah, tomorrow, sure, why not." Kaito just waved it off.

And then something happened and then the story ended.

The end.


End file.
